A Wizard's Adventure
by Aura Diethel
Summary: What happens when the Shaman King cast ends up in Hogwarts with a mysterious girl? Well, this story is about just that. Pairings later in the story. I do intend to finish this fic.
1. Letters, thank god it's only one

A Wizard's Adventure

I have the hardest time thinking up with titles...

Disclaimer Guy: Aura does not own Harry Potter or Shaman King in any way.

Aura: Hi guys! Loooooooooonnnnng time no see! I changed my name to Aura Diethel instead of Kasurie Diethel. I am so disappointed that we can't use script form anymore (that's why I quit for some time)! T.T

Chocolove: I'm back, back again! Hohoho!

Aura: (bonks him with a mallet.)

Now, on with the fic!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Here's a short summary of my character:

Name: Flownie (Flo or Flown) Dannisa

Age: 13

Hair Color & Style: Royal purple. She has two Japanese-styled buns on side of her head, flowing shiny hair, and two long strands of hair sticking out in front. Neat, eh?

Eye Color: Changes depending on what color shirt she wears. When she wears a Hogwarts uniform - Dark Pink.

Normal Outfit: A some kind of shirt (and sometimes a black jacket) , blue mini-skirt, and long boots. (Of course, when she goes to Hogwarts, she would be dressed in black robes.)

Intellegence: Well, it's a little bit of both. She's very book smart, but when it comes to people, she is easy to get pissed off and sometimes cannot put her thoughts into words. Very social, though.

Overall: Flownie is very smart attractive, but very clumsy in sports (If she was playing Quidditch, she would always falls off her broom.) She can see ghosts, but never tried to fuse with them. Flo is her nickname. She is also a 5th year Hogwarts student, same as Harry Potter and people.

Just a little note, sure my character is pretty, she is NOT a Mary Sue (all perfect, etc...) Mary Sues are no fun! n.n

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...Morning...

"YOH, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

'Aw man!', Yoh thought, 'So much for my escape plan...'

"4 THOUSAND PUSH-UPS, NOW!" screamed Anna.

It was a normal day in Funibari Osen, exept that there was a caped figure by a dark corner. He, yes he is a male, continued to watch them closely. Besides, how do you know that he even is a human? Will this character appear later in this series just because it was convenient for the authoress's plot? Will this person be YOU? The world may never know. (Dun, dun, dun)

...Afternoon...

"Screech!" screeched a random owl as he/she dropped the note right into Ren's hands.

"What the hey?" asked Ren who just drank his 3 jugs of milk (I love the joke that Ren's obsessed with the number 3 in the manga n.n ).

Ren opened the strange letter with everyone gathered around him.

xoxoLetteroxox

To: Ren and his shaman friends

Tokyo, Japan

Funibari Osen, Garden.

Dear Ren,

You and your friends are invited to Hogwarts. Enclosed is your school supplies list for 5th year students. Board the Hogwarts Express at train station 9 and three quarters. Train leaves at exactly 9 o'clock in the morning of Monday, May 18. Thank you very much.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledoor

Headmaster

xoxoEnd Letterxoxo

"Is this one of Chocolove's prank jokes?" asked Manta suspicioucly.

"No, it's not." said the caped figure. He then came out of the shadows and appeared to be...

"HAO!" everyone screamed in unison on the top of their lungs.

"Well, so much for a "welcome back"..." Hao muttered.

"Parent Killer!" Lyserg shouted as he oversouled Morphine into the pendelum and tried to attack with Big Ben Wire Web.

Hao immediately put a magical barrier in between them.

"W-what?" said Lyserg, defeated.

Several others including Horo and Ren tried to attack with their oversouls, but alas they could not get through his barrier.

"What do you want, Hao? If you want me, take me and don't hurt my friends." said Yoh boldly to his twin.

"I don't want to fight at all," Hao said as everyone blinked suprisingly and, "All I want is to warn you about a great threat to the world, Lord Voldemort. He targets Harry Potter from Hogwarts, so if you go to Hogwarts, it would be easier to destroy him. No hard feelings, eh?" Hao said, hoping that they will trust him.

"Now, when were you ever on the good side?" Anna asked suspiciously while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Because I have changed," Hao replied, "Well, it all began like this..."

0o0o0oFLACHBACKo0o0o0o0

Hao's POV

"Don't be sad, Master." Opacho said as he tried to cheer me up.

"Thanks, Opacho, but just look at me. Once a powerful shaman reduced to this," I replied

"Yoh wasn't strong enough to completely kill Master, though. Opacho thinks that is a good thing."

"I'd be better off dead."

"Don't talk like that, Hao-sama! Mari doesn't like that kind of talk one bit," Mari said frightfully.

"You're right. Thanks Mari." I replied. I felt warm inside, having such good and loyal followers. No, friends. "Did you know that all of you are my best friends?"

Everyone stared at me, speechless. Wow, what has gotten into me? But it felt so good...

'Hehe, I am starting to feel like Yoh,' I realized. .

Ever since that day, I've traveled with my followers and communicated with humans more and more. I feel like everyday the hate for humans was draining out of my body. I finnaly came to a day when I decided to face Yoh.

o0o0o0oEND OF SHORT FLASHBACKo0o0o0o

"So that's how I got here." Hao finished.

"T-that is so sad!" cried Yoh with anime tears.

"Hmp, but that doesn't prove that he is telling the truth," Lyserg said angrily.

"He is telling the truth." said a mysterious voice.

"Wait, hold it. Silva?" Rio guessed.

Silva walked up.

"The Patch council discovered a great threat who is targeting Hogwarts. If you don't stop him, he will eventually destroy all non-magical people, or Muggles, and soon will take control of the whole world," said Silva calmly.

"See?" Hao said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lat's start packing!" ordered Anna.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(At the train station)

"Do you know where train station 9 and three quarters?" Ren asked.

"I have no idea what are you talking about," said the train station worker, "And why the heck are you wearing a dress?"

"It's a ROBE, dimwit," said Ren, pissed off, "Now for the last time, do you know where station 9 and three quarters is?"

"I know where it is," said a girl.

"Kids these days..." said the train station worker as he continued with his work.

"Woah, I didn't know that they sell pink contacts!" said Ren.

"Um, they're not contacts. My eyes change color depending on what I am wearing." she replied.

"May I ask what your name is?" Ren asked politely.

"Flownie. Flownie Dannisa."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aura: One chapter down, lots more to go! I plan to finnish this fic, and I mean it. It feels so good to write on again! n.n

Motivation needed! Review please! n.n

Or, as I used to say, press the pretty purple button!


	2. Station 9 and three quarters

A Wizard's Adventure

Disclaimer guy: How many times do I have to say this? Aura does not own anything on this fic exept her made-up chara!

Aura: Wow, I can't believe that I am updating so soon! n.n I am so obsessed with jello! I had 3 packs of it and I am still not sick!

Chocolove: Yet. EEK!

Aura: DIE!

oN wItH tHe FiC!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Here's Flownie's bio again in case you forgot:

Name: Flownie (Flo or Flown) Dannisa

Age: 13

Hair Color & Style: Royal purple. She has two Japanese-styled buns on side of her head, flowing shiny hair, and two long strands of hair sticking out in front. Neat, eh?

Eye Color: Changes depending on what color shirt she wears. When she wears a Hogwarts uniform - Dark Pink.

Normal Outfit: A some kind of shirt (and sometimes a black jacket) , blue mini-skirt, and long boots. (Of course, when she goes to Hogwarts, she would be dressed in black robes.)

Intellegence: Well, it's a little bit of both. She's very book smart, but when it comes to people, she is easy to get pissed off and sometimes cannot put her thoughts into words. Very social, though.

Overall: Flownie is very smart attractive, but very clumsy in sports (If she was playing Quidditch, she would always falls off her broom.) She can see ghosts, but never tried to fuse with them. Flo is her nickname. She is also a 5th year Hogwarts student, same as Harry Potter and people.

Just a little note, sure my character is pretty, she is NOT a Mary Sue (all perfect, etc...) Mary Sues are no fun! n.n

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Flownie asked.

"I'm a Fifth year, though I never went to this Hogwarts before." Ren replied.

"Wow, you must be pretty magical, then!" said Flownie in amamzement as Ren blushed.

"You could say that. I'm a shaman."

'AAHHHH! WHY THE WORLD DID I BLUSH!' Ren secretly thought.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a person who is a link between the spirit and the living world and can also see ghosts. You fuse with spirits and sometimes do a thing called an Oversoul." Ren explained.

"Oh, everyone at Hogwarts could see ghosts, but I've never heard of Oversoul before. Funny."

"Wow. Everyone?" Ren asked in amazement as she nodded.

Finnally, everyone else caught up with Ren.

"Hey pretty lady. Will you be my Shaman Queen?" said Rio with heart shaped eyes as he got knocked out by Ren and Horo.

"Oookkkkeeeeaaaayyyyy...that was weird," Flownie replied.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Flownie. You could call me that or Flo or Flown. Doesn't matter."

"Do you know where is station 9 and three quarters at?" Hao asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Flownie looked at her watch, "Ten more minutes until the train departs! Okay, guys, follow me."

They ran all the way to the wall between station nine and ten.

"All you have to do is go through that wall," Flownie instructed, "Hurry! Yoh, you go first!"

"Okay." Yoh said as he went through the wall.

"Hey, did I see a person go through the wall just now?" said a random bypasser.

"Uh...um...no. He's right there." Horo said as he pointed to Hao.

"Hmm..." the random guy muttered before walking away.

As soon as the whole group got to the other side, everyone pounced on Yoh, especially Anna.

"DARN YOU YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT 400 SITUPS!" Anna yelled.

"Awww man." Yoh wined.

"Hurry! The train is leaving!" Flownie warned.

"ALL ABOARD!" the train driver dude called out as the train started running as soon as the group got on the train.

"Whew, That was close." Ren sighed in relief.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aura: Well, that was a mighty short chapter. Next chapter is where they actually arrived at Hogwarts. So did ya like it, huh huh huh?

Tell me what you think of the story! Review!

Ja Ne!


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A Wizard's Adventure

Disclaimer Guy: Aura does not own Harry Potter or Shaman King. Happy?

Aura: n.n Hello all that are interested in my fic! Why I am posting this quickly I don't know! Grrr...my rother is testing me on my abtract math skills again.

Let the fic now begin!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's a good thing that we made it just in time," Flownie said in relief.

"Now all we have to do is find a seat... Hey, come on Yoh, Anna, and Flo, lets sit with thoes guys!" Hao said as he pointed to...guess who.

"Hey, Flown!" Harry Potter greeted Flownie politely.

"Hi,"Flownie replied, "Oh, this one wearing the headphones is Yoh, Hao is his twin, and Anna is Yoh's fiance."

"My name's Harry Potter. The guy with red hair is Ron Weasly and the girl is Hermione Granger," Harry Potter said as the rest of the shaman gang excluding Hao, Yoh, and Anna went to find their seats.

"Woah, having a fiance this early is...unusual," Hermione said.

They chatted for about 25 minutes or so, then Malfoy and his groupies walked in.

"Well well, look what the new shamans are hanging out with. Mr. Potty, Weasle, and the mudblood. And you," Malfoy pointed at Flownie," I haven't gave up on you."

"In your dreames, Malfoy!" Flownie hissed.

"You're beautiful when you get mad."

"Hey, watch your mouth bastards," Anna warned.

"Don't smart-alek (is that how you spell it?) me, dope."

'Uh-oh,' Hao and Yoh thought.

"WHY YOU!" Anna yelled as she slapped them down with her famous slap.

"AHH!" Malfoy yelled with a black-eye as he and his friends ran away.

"They run like girls," Ron laughed.

"Hehe," everyone else exept Anna laughed.

"HOGWARTS!" the loudspeaker boomed as the train bagan slowing to a stop.

"Well, we're here," Yoh said, "Now let's see what this Hogwarts is all about."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aura: Well, another chappie done! I told you that I would get them to Hogwarts in this chappie: )

Review!


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

A Wizard's Adventure

Disclaimer guy: Aura does not own Harry Potter or Shaman King.

Aura: Hi guys! This is the 4th chapter. I don't think I've ever passed four chappies before, so yay!

Begin the fic!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello students, and welcome to Hogwarts for yet another year, or in the 1st years' casses, for their first year! Let the sorting begin!" announced Albus Dumbledore.

The sorting hat sung his song and started sorting new first years into their houses. Finnally, the shamans came up one by one.

"ASAKURA, YOH!"

"Yoh, that's you," Horo wispered after a while.

"Oh, really? Okay," Yoh started walking up.

"Oh my gosh, he's cute!" said a girl from Ravenclaw.

"HANDS OFF, HE'S MINE!" Anna yelled.

"Hmm...a shaman eh? Well, you have saved the world once and I can see that you have a brave heart, thought you could be lazy sometimes. I'll put you in GRIFFINDOOR!" the sorting hat sorted.

The Griffindoor table cheered. All the other tables groaned. Especially the girls.

"ASAKURA HAO!"

"Oh gosh, he's HOT!"

"You bet he is!"

Hao winked at the girls as he walked up to the sorting hat.

"Another shaman, eh? You may have been evil, but I can see that you have changed. No doubt that you are brave. GRIFFINDOOR!"

The Griffindoor table cheered. All the other tables groaned. Especially the girls, again. All the girl's brothers and their boyfriends are getting pretty pissed off right now.

And it went like that for some time. Here are the results:

Horo: Griffindoor

Ren: Slytherin

Tamao: Ravenclaw

Anna: Slytherin

Lyserg: Ravenclaw

Chocolove: Slytherin

I personally think that everyone should be in Griffindoor, but I think that it'll just make it boring. Being a Hufflepuff is also boring.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aura: GomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomenGomen for taking a long time to update! I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks to digi girl, longbca, Andrea Nefisto, shf, and Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura for the reviews! Ja Ne!

Push the pretty review button!


End file.
